


Blissful Cage

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostate Milking, Virginity, sorta kinda mindbreak but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Trepan’s hips hovered over the intimidating spike, so big, and long. He had never done this. Not once. To have his fist time be with something so big... it was terrifying.But he wanted it.





	Blissful Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, miss me? I managed to dish out some OverPan nsfw for y'all, and its actually robots this time. I know... Its been way to long. *wipes a tear*. Feed back would be appreciated, and you can message me any time on my tumblr to talk about this great ship.
> 
> https://apricots-from-nara.tumblr.com/

So BIG.

Trepan’s hips hovered over the intimidating spike, so big, and long. He had never done this. Not once. To have his fist time be with something so big... it was terrifying.

But he wanted it.

Overlord held his hands, or more like he merely held them out, giving Trepan balance as he contemplated when to lower himself.

Trepan licked his lips and lowered himself down, his valve lax and lubricated. He was having to fight various automatic responses to keep it that way. An hour of prep on a valve that had never been touched, it was overwhelming.

The head slid in, but the spike just got thicker it seemed. Overlord above him took a deep sharp breath, his fingers closing over Trepan’s slim fingers.

Trepan froze as the spike met his factory seal, valve quivering. trepan fought the fact his valve wanted to clamp down and keep Overlord out.

Normally a quick thrust would work to break his seal with minimal pain, but Overlord was too big. The break would be a slow one.

Trepan pressed down more, and his seal strained and stretched. It hurt. It hurt. Overlord’s fans were one and he was already heaving out hot air. Did it really feel that good to him?

The ring of his valve was burning, his seal hurting. It was too big. It must be too big. But he didn’t want to stop now. And so Trepan gave a sharp, but short drop down.

His seal popped, and he bit his lip hard to not make a sound. That was not so bad, and the entrance of his valve did not hurt any more that it had. And so he kept going down

Down.

Down.

When he felt like he could not even fit more, Overlord’s spike pressed to the end of his valve. He looked down and saw he managed to fit enough to go past the thickest part, and now he could just... Rest.

Now he was left to feel everything. And he was so confused.

Trepan’s frame heaved, his hips feeling like they were going to break, but in a good way. in such a good way, the spike inside him was so big but it was just so...

Right.

Still he sobbed, clutching to the blue expanse of the decepticons chest. It was filthy, filthy. he was interfacing willingly with the decepticon who kidnapped him decades before, but he didn’t care.

Large fingers touched his cheek, wiping away tears he had apparently shed. A soft coo, the voice much too friendly and kind to be his.

But it was his voice. Overlord’s voice was deep and smooth and so friendly. He had a voice that could calm your soul. But because of who he was, that voice made many sick with discomfort.

No one like him should ever sound so friendly.

“Does it hurt? Poor pet.” Overlord’s huge hands ran down Trepan’s back, clutching his aft in only one palm, the other splaying on his back. Such big hands.

Trepan only made a soft sound, like a sob and a moan. His valve flexed, trying to make room, and his own spike dripped. It hurt but it didn’t at the same time.

Trepan sat and his valve flexed again, Overlord's spike reacting in turn, twitching and flexing. His tank was getting tighter, and all he could do was focus on every tiny shift in their frames. Overlord’s spike was hitting so many things, and trepan realized it felt...

Good.

Trepan’s hips jerked with out him wanting to, what felt like his tank getting tighter and tighter. His hips wanted to jerk down. He fought it hard, but he could not hold off the tiny little movements, he jerked down, that spike hitting up and pressing into something. 

“I’m... I-I... My tank”

“It’s okay. Its not your tank you feel.”

Trepan sobbed again. What ever it was, it seemed to snap, and Trepan’s spike spurt fluid, and his valve convulsed. He had not even done anything. Just sat there on that spike.

It felt so good. It came in waves, his spike spurting a little more, his valve clenching rhythmically. And with this... what ever it was, came utter relaxation. And with that came Trepan sinking the rest of the way down, his outer node, which Overlord had paid so much attention to, pressing against the base of his spike.

And that made the coil start again.

“That was an overload. The end goal of interfacing. Now... Lets work on mine shall we?

Overlord’s hands moved, both of them taking his hips, he tilted them, then lifted. The burn and pain came back, but it was not terrible at all. Trepan’s valve felt so sticky and slimy now. It slid over every ridge and segment easily.

He pushed trepan back down, and Trepan was so full, more of what had come from his spike flowed out, though it was not another overload. Overlord’s spike was rubbing what made that pinkish liquid (it was transfluid, he was not that uneducated), and it felt amazing. And his spike was nosing something at the end of his valve.

And it was even better then that or having his outer node licked and kissed by Overlord’s mouth.

The pain was gone, and Trepan just clung to him. He was smiling, and he felt like it was not a very flattering smile at all.

“You look so pretty.” Overlord hummed, leaning over, too tall to meet him for a kiss. He lifted trepan off his spike a bit more this time, pushing him down harder.

Trepan went crossed eyed, his head going blank a moment. Overlord repeated, and soon he was moving the mnemosurgeon’s hips at a steady rhythm. His spike flowed transfluid, the rubbing of what produced it mind numbing, the hitting of that spot at the end of his valve even more so.

All he wanted was that feeling. He had to have more of it. “F-Faster...” Trepan whined pitifully, the coiling so tight now.

“Not this time pet. You’re still to fresh. In a few session we can go faster.” Overlord was sounding breathless, still leaning over him.

Trepan tilted his head back to look him in the optic, lip wobbling. “B-But I want to...”

“Not this time.” Overlord enforced gently.

How could he be so gentle? So composed? He was enjoying himself yes. Overlord’s face had an energon flush. But he was not going faster, was not giving in. Trepan always thought himself composed, but now all he wanted was to sit on Overlord’s spike and and...

He overloaded this time crying out, his whole frame rattled and shook, and Overlord kept moving him. Trepan’s back arched and his legs curled, and suddenly it was to much and he wanted it to stop.

“Stop- No stop I’m...” 

“So am I pet. Just hold on.” Overlord’s face pressed to the top of Trepan’s head, still moving Trepan at that steady pace

Another overload, this one overwhelming, tears rolling down his cheeks as Overlord kept moving him! Trepan squirmed, gasping as Overlord swelled inside of him and something filled him. Transfluid... It was hot. Burning hot. Trepan nuzzled Overlord’s chest, feeling even more full.

Overlord pulled trepan off his spike, lifting him up close. Trepan knew what for, and moved in first, kissing the decepticon gently. Overlord kissed back, and despite how much larger his was, the kiss was flawless.

Overlord’s lips trailed from his own, up his jaw, to his cheeks. Soft little kisses. Trepan wondered if anyone ever saw him this affectionate. Trepan frowned and wrapped his arms around the phase sixer’s neck, possessive suddenly.

Overlord was his. Trepan tucked his head under Overlord’s chin with a pout and the decepticon laughed.

“Cute.” Overlord mumbled, his arms forming a cage around him.

And that cage felt wonderful. Safe even.


End file.
